Vampire Love
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: What would have happened if CBS had come to their senses and Moonlight was renewed for a second season! Just a story of the MickBeth relationship after the series finale. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Behind the Closed Door

(First Moonlight story. I discovered the show only after it was canned. But now that I've seen all the episodes multiple times, I'm extremely mad! If only they had waited one more season and they would have been a smash hit with the whole vampire craze. Stupid CBS for canning it AND Three Rivers! Poor Alex. One of the hottest guys around and he can't seem to catch a break! Anyway this is what happens after the door closes behind Mick and Beth in the series finale.)

* * *

"I love you too Mick. So much," breathed Beth as she felt his lips continue to make out against hers.

"You know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" asked Mick.

"Twenty-three years?" questioned Beth kissing him hard.

"Ok maybe not that long," laughed Mick as Beth pulled of his shirt.

"Wait does this work?" asked Beth.

"What?" asked Mick pulling off Beth's shirt and tossing it aside.

"You know?" whispered Beth.

"Oh you've never made love with a vampire. Right," said Mick leading Beth to her room.

"No vampires. Maybe a werewolf or two."

"Funny. But other than Coraline I've never been with anyone else since I became a vampire," admitted Mick, "We'll just go with it."

The rest of their clothes were thrown to the floor and they passionately began to make love. They were both quiet for a few minutes other than hard breathing to try to catch their breathes, "So, how was your first time with a vampire?" asked Mick euphorically.

"Incredible," moaned Beth happily, "So now's the part where you go home to your freezer right?"

"Or if you want me to stay here, I have to turn the thermostat down to freezing," laughed Mick pulling on his clothes.

"Ok good night Mick," said Beth.

Mick leaned in and kissed her hard, "I love you Beth Turner."

"I love you too Mick St. John," said Beth affectionately as Mick walked out the door.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? I want to know. Please review. Best always. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: On One Condition

Beth got up the next morning still extremely happy from the night before. She couldn't wait to see Mick that day as per usual. The phone ringing disrupted her from her trance, "Hello," she said picking up the receiver.

_"Hey Beth,"_ said Mick, _"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight. I have something important to ask you." _

"Um, ok, see you tonight," said Beth and hung up the phone, _"What's so important that Mick couldn't ask me over the phone? I'm a little afraid to know now, especially in this twisted world of his and mine." _ Later that night Beth got ready to go to the restaurant. She drove over to the California Grill where Mick had texted her to meet him. She smiled when she saw Mick waiting out front.

"Hey sweetheart," said Mick planting a kiss to her lips.

"Hey," she said against his lips, "What's the big question you wanted to ask me?"

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Beth," said Mick.

_"Ok this is either really good or really bad," _thought Beth as Mick led her to their table. They sat down looking at the menus though Beth knew Mick wasn't going to eat anything.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter.

"Iced tea and a salad for me," replied Beth. The waiter turned to Mick.

"Nothing for me thanks," said Mick. The waiter gave him a funny look but took his menu anyway.

"So now will you ask me? "asked Beth impatiently.

"Not yet later," said Mick as the food was brought out. They both continued to converse with through the meal, "Hey Beth, I want you to meet me at my place. The surprise is there."

"Ok," responded Beth, _"Wow this is really serious." _Eth drove over to Mick's apartment building and went to his floor. She knocked on the door and Mick answered.

"Come on in," he said with a smile.

Beth sat down on the couch and said, "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Actually you have to tell me," said Mick as he pulled something from between the couch cushions. He got down on one knee and said, "Beth Turner, you'd make me the happiest guy in the world if you'd become a St. John and marry me," he poured out.

Beth looked at Mick's green orbs as tears of joy started to fill in her blue ones, "Oh Mick, yes I'll marry you."

Mick sat down next to her and was about to put the ring on her finger, "On one condition."

"Shoot," said Mick.

Beth took a deep breath and looked into his eyes before responding, "Turn me."


	3. Chapter 3:No Way!

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy! As always, please read and review! XOXO!**

* * *

"What no way Beth! I'm not turning you!" shouted Mick.

"Mick St. John, you know it's the only way we are going to be able to be together!" Beth shouted back.

"Beth, I'm not taking your mortal innocence and turning you into a monster," said Mick defensively.

"Please Mick for me!" cried Beth.

"No! I promised myself I would NEVER do that to anyone no matter how much I loved them."

"But it's one thing when nobody asks you to turn them like with Coraline and you. It's another when you're given permission isn't it. I'm ready."

"We'll see about that!" said Mick as he exposed his fangs and charged at Beth who cowered away from him, "See you're not ready. You just think you are," said Mick making his face look normal again.

"Not when you charge at me like that. But if we do it slowly maybe then I'll be ready," said Beth.

"I'm sorry Beth, but I'm not going to make a change you can't turn back from if you change your mind. I just can't do it," said Mick.

"Then what about us?" asked Beth with tears in her eyes.

"Will you still marry me?" asked Mick on the verge of crying.

"Mick I love you of course I'll still marry you. I just don't want to hurt you and I know I will when I age and you don't," said Beth.

"I love you too Beth. And that's why I can't put this curse on you," said Mick kissing her as she started to break down in front of him. He allowed his tears to escape as the both of them just cuddled each other and cried for the challenges that lied ahead.


	4. Chapter 4: Face It Mick

Josef's Office…

"Fine night ladies. Let's do this again tomorrow," said Josef as he looked up to see Mick standing in the doorway, "Well if it isn't the vampire who hates what he is. How did everything go with Blondie?"

"Terribly," admitted Mick.

"She said no," asked Josef skeptically.

"No, she said yes," said Mick, "But she asked a huge favor from me."

"What's that?" asked Josef.

"She wants to be turned."

"Well did you turn her?" asked Josef.

"HELL NO JOSEF!" Mick screamed emphatically, "WHY WOULD I TURN HER INTO A MONSTER WHEN I REGRET BEING A VAMPIRE EVERY DAY!"

"I don't know. Because you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her," said Josef seriously.

"Well that's not going to be the way," scolded Mick.

"Well what other way will work? Face it Mick, if you don't turn her eventually, she will age and you won't. You'll be marrying someone you love to watch her die. And believe it or not, I do care about you and wouldn't want to see you get your heart broken," lectured Josef. Mick just stared at him, "And you're not saying anything so you know I'm right."

Mick sighed and sat down on the couch, "Yes, Josef, you're right. Part of me does want to turn her. But I promised myself I would never do that. And I can't break this promise."

"Even if Blondie wants you to?" asked Josef.

"Even then," said Mick with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Josef sat down next to him, "Hey buddy, we're missing an essential part of the equation here. Don't you think you need to have a serious talk with Beth about this?" questioned Josef.

Mick contemplated the question for a few minutes before responding, "Yeah I do."

* * *

**As always feel free to review as they are always accepted and appreciated! XOXO! **


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

Mick could not get to sleep for the life of him. He was supposedly sleeping in his freezer although he wasn't really sleeping. Instead he was tossing and turning in it, pondering the decision of what Beth wanted him to do. He loved her so much which is why he didn't want to turn her.

_"I hate who I am so there is no way I can turn Beth," _he thought to himself. Mick got up and got himself a cup of blood since sleep was obviously out of the question. He took a shower and brushed his teeth to freshen up. After pouring himself a glass of blood he sat down on the couch and turned on the news but wasn't really paying attention to it. Josef's word earlier that day still rang fresh in his head, _"Face it Mick, if you don't turn her eventually, she will age and you won't. You'll be marrying someone you love to watch her die." _

_"But I can't let that happen," _thought Mick, _"I have to find some other way. But what way? Oh who am I kidding! Josef's right. I have to have a serious conversation with Beth and really discuss this." _ Mick continued to drink his blood and thought about the pros and cons of what he was really being asked to do, _"That's it! I've got an idea!" _thought Mick happily when he came up with an ingenious plan. Or what he thought of as an ingenious plan. He finished his blood and headed straight to Beth's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Mick? What are you doing here?" asked Beth surprised to see her fiancée.

"Can we talk please? About what you asked me to do. I think I may have a plan that can incorporate both of our wants," rambled Mick.

"Okay sure," said Beth letting him into her apartment.

"Now think about this seriously. Here is the plan," said Mick.

* * *

**So what do you guys think the plan is? I want to know your thoughts! XOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**I made this chapter longer than the last one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What were you thinking?" asked Beth curiously.

"Well let's put it this way. I will turn you," said Mick and Beth beamed, "But. I will not turn you right now. I want to wait until we've been married a couple of years before I do. I was thinking I would turn you when you are thirty, that way we will both be forever the same age."

"Come on Mick, why not now!" whined Beth.

"Beth Turner, I want to give you some time to really think about this. I'm also wanting to see if our relationship and marriage will work if you're a human and I'm a vampire," protested Mick, "And I want to see you stay mortal for as long as possible."

"Okay," sighed Beth.

"However, if it isn't working out or a real emergency comes up, I will turn you before then," explained Mick.

"Like what?" questioned Beth.

"Like if you're dying," interrupted Josef standing in the doorway.

"What the hell Josef? How did you know I was here?" shouted Mick.

"Well you weren't at your apartment so I figured you must be at Blondie's," smiled Josef, "And that sounds like one hell of a plan Mick."

"I'm sorry how long have you been listening?" asked Beth.

"From 'What were you thinking?' " imitated Josef.

"Go Josef," said Mick pointing to the door.

"Grumpy are we," said Josef leaving Beth's apartment, "Good day Mick. Blondie."

"Wow," laughed Beth watching Josef disappear.

"Yeah he has a tendency to do that," laughed Mick.

"So now that we have a plan what do you say we practice for our ultimate goal," smirked Beth.

"Hm. What were you thinking Ms. Turner?" asked Mick playfully and she responded with her lips to his.

"We'll have to make the most of every moment alone without Josef so what do you say?" asked Beth.

"After you," said Mick following Beth to her room eagerly, both tossing their clothes off along the way.

* * *

**Please comment with thoughts and suggestions! XOXO! **


	7. Chapter 7: Our Wedding Date

The next morning, Mick rolled over to find a still sleeping Beth next to him, _"Dang, how did I go all night without sleeping in a freezer? Oh well I'm still here so it couldn't have affected me too much." _Just then Beth started to stir, "Hey beautiful," said Mick softly.

"Hey handsome," smiled Beth, "You didn't have to sleep in your freezer?"

"I guess not," laughed Mick.

"Mick, we need to set our wedding date," said Beth.

"In a rush are we?" chuckled Mick again.

"No. I just like to plan things early so I won't feel as stressed later."

"Well I was actually thinking about that too recently. And I know Josef's going to hate this but I was thinking a particular day…"

"Valentine's Day?!" interrupted Beth excitedly.

"No, let me finish. I was thinking a particular day in December."

"Christmas?" asked Beth.

"Close. Christmas Eve," smiled Mick proudly, "A Christmas themed wedding and then a honeymoon on New Year's."

"Oh sweetheart. That's a wonderful idea," said Beth happily, "So are we going to tell other people."

"Soon. And I'm glad you love it," said Mick, "But hopefully not more than me."

"That could never happen," said Beth kissing him with fiery passion.

* * *

**So any suggestions on wedding plans? I'm open to help. XOXO!**


	8. Chapter 8: Best Man

"Morning Mick," said Josef as Mick walked into his office, "What is it you need this morning?"

"Beth and I have set our wedding date," said Mick proudly.

"Really? When is it?" asked Josef curiously.

"Christmas Eve," said Mick.

"Oh come on Mick! Already starting your life together on a stereotype!" scolded Josef.

"Well I was thinking either that or Valentine's Day," admitted Mick.

"You know what? Christmas Eve is a wonderful date!" said Josef happily.

"I thought you might agree when I gave you the other option," laughed Mick.

"So what are you really here for?" asked Josef.

"Who says I need something?" questioned Mick jokingly.

"You're like a teenage girl Mick. You only come over when you want something," smiled Josef.

"Okay, I was hoping you could help me and Beth with wedding plans. You have a gift for planning great parties."

"Anything I want?" asked Josef.

"No vampire stuff! Beth's friends and family are going to be there!" instructed Mick.

"Fine," relented Josef, "Thanks for letting me be involved."

"Isn't that what the best man does?" asked Mick slowly exiting the room.

"Hey you didn't even ask, you assumed!" shouted Josef, "But yes I'll be the best man."


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Plans

Beth knocked on Mick's apartment door and stood there for a few seconds before Mick answered, "Hey sweetheart, did you want to help me plan decorations?"

"Um, how can we plan decorations for a Christmas themed wedding when it's only Halloween?" asked Mick curiously.

Beth held up a catalogue and said, "They have Christmas decorations in ads and in stores."

"Oh good God, you've got to be kidding me!" said Mick taking the catalogue from Beth and scanning it, "Christmas decorations seem to be going up earlier every year! Can we at least wait until Thanksgiving?"

"That's what I say but it does benefit us in this case," agreed Beth.

"True," said Mick kissing her temple.

"I was thinking lots of poinsettias and a big evergreen Christmas tree," said Beth.

"Really?" asked Mick.

"Of course, evergreens symbolize eternity, kind of like what our marriage will be," reminded Beth.

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Mick the thought of his future wife becoming a vampire still taunting him.

"And I was also thinking about shopping for wedding and bridesmaid dresses with my friends next week. You need to work on a tuxedo."

"Ok boss," smiled Mick seeing how happy his future wife was about marrying him filling him with joy.

* * *

**Sounds like everything is going pretty smoothly! Do you think it will stay that way? Let me know!. XOXO!**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Guest

December 24, 2008…

Today was finally the big day. The day Mick and Beth had been waiting for since the moment they met really. Christmas lights hung in the church and poinsettias decorated the altar. A beautifully decorated evergreen Christmas tree stood tall at the front.

Mick and Josef along with the minister stood at the front waiting for the rest of the wedding party as Beth's bridesmaids began to process down the aisle. Their green dresses sparkled under the lights. The Wedding March started to play and the congregation stood.

And then Mick saw her. Beautiful Beth in her red dress themed for the Christmas wedding. His heart nearly skipped a beat. Well, metaphorically speaking. She began to walk down the aisle linked to her father.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister.

"Her mother and I do sir," said Beth's father. Mick walked down and linked arms with Beth looking into her blue orbs lovingly. After the minister read the opening segment, it was time for the vows and exchange of rings.

"Elizabeth Alexandra Turner, I knew you were the one the moment I laid eyes on you. Despite the obstacles I knew we were going to face, I still proposed to you. You accept me for who I truly am. We have been through thick and thin and here we are now." But before Mick could finish, a sharp pain coursed through his leg.

"Are you alright?" whispered Beth.

"Yeah, just a slight cramp," said Mick, "Anyway, we will be together forever and with this ring I thee wed," Mick said sliding the ring onto Beth's finger. The minister nodded for Beth to go as he handed her Mick's wedding ring.

"Michael Thomas St. John, I had a crush on you the moment I saw you at the fountain. When I really got to know you, I realized there is only one way we can be together. But I'm willing to change so we can be together forever…" she said gazing into Mick's eyes before suddenly collapsing. Her bridesmaids ran over to her screaming her name.

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy," Beth said as she regained consciousness and stood up again, "But Mick, I'm ready. With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid the ring on and secured it onto Mick's finger.

"Beth, do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

_"Yeah really,"_ thought Mick.

"I do," said Beth.

"Mick, do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Mick.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" announced the minister.

_"About time!" _thought Mick as he and Beth leaned in for the most magical part with the mistletoe hanging overhead.

"You better not be husband and wife!" shouted a voice from the audience. Beth and Mick looked around to see where the voice was.

"Show yourself!" shouted Mick. A young woman stepped forward to reveal herself. She had a pale face, long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Mick," said the woman. Beth's jaw dropped as Mick acknowledged the mystery woman.

"Hello Coraline."

* * *

**Who saw that coming? As always reviews are appreciated! XOXO!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Ready

"What are you doing here?" asked Mick.

"Well I heard you and Beth were tying the knot so I figured I'd see what's going on," responded Coraline.

"We don't need or want you here," said Mick.

"Oh come on Mick. I gave you the greatest gift I could offer you and this is how you treat me!" said Coraline.

"You turned him into a monster! And he has to live with YOUR decision for eternity!" shouted Beth storming towards Coraline, ""Not to mention you kidnapped me and terrorized me!"

"Oh Beth, I tried to make us one big happy family," said Coraline.

"Well he's not going to be my Daddy. He's my husband!"

"Wait a minute! What's up with this whole monster thing?" asked Beth's father.

"And why do you look so familiar?" asked Beth's mother pointing to Coraline.

Coraline laughed, "Yes your daughter's right. I'm her kidnapper. And now I'm going to win her husband back!"

"Oh yeah! I can take you! Challenge accepted!" said Beth.

_"Oh no! this will never work!"_ thought Mick, "Beth a moment." He pulled her into a side room.

"What Mick!" shouted Beth.

"Beth, there is no good possible outcome for you as a human. No matter how strong and stubborn you are!" shouted Mick.

"Then you have to turn me. Right now," said Beth.

"No Beth! I'll handle her!"

"You said you'd turn me in a true emergency. I'd say this qualifies," she said.

"You sure?" asked Mick hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm ready," said Beth exposing her neck.

"Fine," surrendered Mick. He took a deep breath, pierced her carotid artery, and began to take her mortal innocence. Beth whimpered in pain as Mick continued to drain every ounce of blood from her body.

_"So Coraline caused the same outcome to this wedding as our wedding,"_ thought Mick as memories flooded him and Beth went limp in his arms. He bit his wrist to obtain his blood and oozed it onto Beth's lips, "Come on Beth feed," he begged as she sucked the blood out, _"Good girl," _he thought.

Beth stood up and exposed her new fangs reveling her heightened senses, "You ready Mick?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said as he exposed his fangs and headed out with her.


	12. Chapter 12: Vampire Bride Wars

**Warning! Major character death in this chapter! **

* * *

"Oh Coraline," Beth singed as she stepped out of the room, "I'm ready."

"Oh really?" asked Coraline.

Beth exposed her new fangs as her eyes became a paler blue than they already were, "Bring it on Coraline!" Mick, Josef, and Coraline exposed their fangs and the battle began. The congregation ran out as Coraline and Beth flew towards each other. Beth hit Coraline in the face with a chair and knocked her over.

_"Man my wife is going to be one tough vampire!"_ thought Mick. The blow to the face caused Coraline to turn onto Mick, _"Bring it on Coraline! If Beth can take you as a three minute old vampire, I can take you as a fifty-five year old vampire!"_

"Give it up Mick. You can't beat me," taunted Coraline.

"I'm four-hundred years old, I can beat you," said Josef sarcastically as he pinned her down to the ground. Coraline squirmed out of his grasp.

"I told you so," laughed Coraline menacingly.

"Want to bet!" said Beth driving a stake through her heart, paralyzing her instantly. Mick looked up into Beth's eyes where green orbs met blue ones. Mick knew he had Beth, his Beth, now. Forever.

The couple took Coraline to the furnace, "Do you want to do the honors babe?" asked Mick.

"Are you sure? She was your wife…"

"_Was_ my wife," interrupted Mick, "But your my wife now."

"Okay," said Beth as she put Coraline into the incinerator and turned it on. They both went back to the church though no one was there.

"Well you ready to do the part we left off at Mrs. St. John?" asked Mick leading her to the front.

"More than ever now. I love you Mick," said Beth affectionately.

"I love you too Beth," he said as they both kissed under the mistletoe.

* * *

**Wow. Coraline's really dead now! Do you think that's the end of trouble for Mick and Beth? As always let me know your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas at the Blood Bank

"Morning sweetheart. Merry Christmas!" said Mick as Beth came down the stairs.

"Morning, same to you. It was really cramped in your freezer last night," said Beth.

"Well we have to make do until we can find one for two," said Mick.

Beth reached for coffee out of force of habit forgetting what she now was. She nearly retched after taking a big gulp.

"You okay?" asked Mick.

"No, that made me want to puke," said Beth.

"Here, I'm sure this is what you're looking for," said Mick as he handed her a cup of blood.

Beth started to drink the offering, "Mm. I can't stomach that either. How am I supposed to drink that for eternity if I think it's that disgusting?"

"You'll get used to it," said Mick, "And everybody prefers a certain type. You just don't like A+ that's all."

"God why did I do this?" moaned Beth sitting on the couch and taking another sip before gagging again.

_"Oh no. I knew she was going to regret this decision. And now there's nothing she can do about it," _thought Mick, "Beth, listen to me. We'll go to the blood bank today and see what type you like. I'll help you get through this transition."

"You sure you want to do that on Christmas?" asked Beth hesitantly.

"After you," said Mick pointing towards the door.

Morgue…

"Mick," said Guillermo not bothering to turn around, "Merry Christmas. Who's the fellow vampire with you?"

"Merry Christmas Guillermo," said Beth.

"Beth?" he asked whirling around, "She's a vampire now?"

"Um yes. A long story that involves the ex," confirmed Mick.

"Oh, so now you need double the blood," said Guillermo.

"Yes. But Beth needs to try different types. She can't handle A+."

"Well try O+. Pretty much everyone can handle that," said Guillermo handing it off to her.

Beth took a gulp and said, "Much better."

"Yeah A+ is kind of like liquor in the vampire world. I don't know how Mick drinks that stuff."

"Shut it Guillermo," said Mick as he and his wife walked out the door. After finding a double wide freezer they both headed back to Mick's apartment. Their new home.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" whispered Mick in Beth's ear.

"Yes. The necklace was pretty. Thank you," she said.

"And thank you for the. Wait a minute I didn't get your gift yet," said Mick.

"One minute," said Beth leaving the room.

Mick waited a few more minutes before saying, "Beth, are you okay?"

Just then Beth walked in the room in about the skimpiest nightgown Mick had ever seen, "Merry Christmas Mick. An thank you for helping me."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," he said as they both started a Christmas celebration.


	14. Chapter 14: How Can It Be Possible?

Three months later…

"Morning Beth," said Ben Talbot.

"Morning," Beth responded groggily.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night," she responded.

"Not feeling well?"

"Not really," she said. Suddenly the veins in his body started to really become noticeable, _"Were they always like that?"_ she thought.

"Do you need anything?" Talbot asked.

"I'm just. Extra. Hungry," she said as she got closer to his neck and began to drain his blood. Before she knew it, Mick was there and prying her off of Talbot.

"What the hell babe?" asked Mick, "You just killed your boss!"

"No I didn't I just…" Then Beth suddenly realized there was no heartbeat in Talbot. There was only hers, Mick's, and. Another heartbeat? Must be a stranger in the distance since it was very weak, "Oops. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill him. I've just been extra hungry lately."

"I've noticed. You've been going through the blood at home more readily."

"It feels like I'm feeding for two," responded Beth honestly.

"Say what?" questioned Mick. And then he listened carefully. He heard not two, but three heartbeats, _"Okay one's mine and one's Beth's, but what's the third heartbeat?" _thought Mick curiously, "Um Beth we need to go to the drug store."

"Why?" she asked.

"To get you something," said Mick.

Beth listened carefully again and realized what Mick meant.

Mick's apartment…

"You ready babe," asked Beth.

"Of course," he said. But Mick knew he must've been hearing things wrong. Vampires couldn't…

"It's positive," said Beth shockingly.

"How can it be possible?" asked Mick, "You're a vampire. How can you be pregnant?"

* * *

**Shocker? Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15: Telling Josef

"Josef," said Mick walking into his office with Beth, "You got a minute?"

"Anytime for you and vampire Barbie," said Josef smiling and then his face filling with worry.

"What is it Josef?" asked Beth.

"Why do I hear FOUR heartbeats?" asked Josef.

"I don't know. You tell me what you think," said Mick forming a small smile.

"How is this possible? How can Blondie be pregnant?" asked Josef incredulously.

"We committed an act of love and then…" said Mick.

"Okay smart ass," interrupted Josef, "I don't need to know about your sex life."

"The question is do you know any doctors that specialize in, you know, vampire pregnancies?" asked Beth.

"One. On the rare occasion it happens. But I guess vampires can procreate with other vampires," said Josef handing Beth a card with a phone number on it.

"Thank you Uncle Josef," smirked Mick as he and Beth left the room.

"Again, you're assuming. But yes, the rugrat can call me Uncle Josef," said Josef shaking his head and laughing lightly.


	16. Chapter 16: Future Vampire of America

"Beth St. John," called the receptionist. Mick and Beth headed back to the ultrasound room.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. St. John. I'm Dr. Thomas," she said.

"Oh please call me Mick," he said shaking the doctor's hand.

"And you can call me Beth," she said.

"Okay then. Mick, Beth, we can get started," stated Dr. Thomas.

"Before we do, I have a couple questions," said Beth.

"Go on," said the doctor.

"If we're both immortal, how will the baby grow in the womb and in the world?" asked Beth rubbing her still flat stomach.

"The baby will grow in the womb and will stop growing and stay immortal at the age the mother was turned."

"So the baby will stop growing at age twenty-seven," said Mick.

"That's correct Mick," said Dr. Thomas, "If you could just lean back for me Beth." Beth obliged grabbing Mick's hand.

"You ready babe?" asked Beth. Mick nodded.

Dr. Thomas squirted the gel on and placed the probe on Beth's abdomen searching for the little life inside, "There's the baby. You're around twelve weeks."

"Future vampire of America," laughed Mick.

"Beth, just remember to consume blood for two now and I want to see you at sixteen weeks," said Dr. Thomas handing Mick and Beth sonogram printouts.

"Thank you doctor," said Beth as she and Mick gazed adoringly at the picture of their unborn child.


	17. Chapter 17: We're in this Together

"So babe, you excited?" asked Beth later that night as they both laid in their freezer.

"What makes you think I'm not?" laughed Mick.

"Since we both thought we would never have kids," smiled Beth.

Mick grabbed his copy of the sonogram and said, "You're only twelve weeks in and I never realized you could love your child this much."

"Yeah," said Beth, "But as much as I'm looking forward to the baby, I'm not looking forward to the wonderful symptoms of pregnancy," she said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, morning sickness, backaches, swollen ankles, and sore boobs are the best part aren't they?" joked Mick and Beth smacked his chest lightly.

"Behave, I'm serious," scolded Beth.

"Okay, I'm behaving. But no matter how rough the pregnancy is, I'll still love you. We're in this together," said Mick placing his hand on Beth's stomach.

"You'll still think I'm cute when I'm huge?" she asked.

"Of course, you'll be gorgeous. They always say pregnant women glow," said Mick.

"Yeah so they say," said Beth placing her hand over Mick's. Over their baby.

"Good night Beth, I love you," said Mick kissing her, "I love you too little one," he said kissing her belly.

"I love you too Mick, and so does your son or daughter," she said snuggling into his arms.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! XOXO!**


	18. Chapter 18: Uncle Josef's Too Excited

**Okay since I was lousy at updating you guys get two chapters. **

* * *

Twelve Weeks Later…

"Josef it's six in the morning what are you doing here?" asked Mick as he came downstairs to find his friend had made himself at home.

"I was wondering how you're most recent ultrasound went for you and Blondie," he responded, "I just want to make sure my godson or goddaughter is okay."

"Everything went well," said Mick as Beth came down the stairs.

"Josef?" asked Beth surprisingly.

"So what is it?" asked Josef.

"What's what?" asked Beth.

"The rugrat you're building there," said Josef nodding towards Beth's now six month pregnant middle.

"We don't know," said Mick.

"WHY NOT?" asked Josef skeptically.

"We don't want to know until the baby is born," said Beth.

"But. But," said Josef, "What about the shower? And names? And gifts…"

"Gender neutral," interrupted Mick.

"Fine," huffed Josef, "But I had my eye on a cute little dress for a girl."


	19. Chapter 19: Naming Baby St John

"Beth we need to name this baby," Mick blurted out casually one night.

"How can we name the baby if we don't know what it is?" asked Beth.

"Uh, we come up with a boy name and a girl name," said Mick, "We don't want to be unprepared when he or she comes."

"True," said Beth taking a sip of blood, "What were you thinking babe?"

"Um well don't judge me for this but back when it was on, I was a huge _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ fan," laughed Mick lightly.

"You saying you want to name our first child Buffy?" asked Beth.

"No, but I always did like another character's name, Spike," he said, "And I've always loved the middle name Thomas. Like me."

"Spike Thomas St. John. Now for a girl, I always liked the name Caroline," said Beth. Mick turned to her raising one eyebrow, "Oh sorry, didn't think of the similarity to, you know."

"It's okay sweetheart, no offense taken," said Mick.

"The only other girl name I really like is Brooke," replied Beth. "With a middle name Allison."

"I like that name too. Brooke Allison St. John," said Mick placing his hand on Beth's swollen abdomen.

"So our son or daughter's name is settled," said Beth, "And we can't wait to meet you."

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! Thanks for the support!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Couple More Months

Beth awoke with a start the next morning when a fist or foot struck her kidney. Beth groaned as she rubbed the spot to soothe it, _"I didn't know kicking could be so painful," _she thought. Just then, Mick walked into their bedroom.

"Hey sleepy head, you awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Someone kicked me awake."

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?" asked Mick laying his hand on Beth's abdomen.

"Nope," said Beth suddenly amused by it all.

"Oh by the way, I enlisted Josef to help with the shower," said Mick. Beth nodded in understanding, "So what are you doing today?"

"Sleeping and shopping," answered Beth, "You?"

"A case," said Mick, "So I have to go. I love you Beth. And I love you too little one," he said kissing the watery home of his baby.

"I think he or she just returned the sentiment," said Beth.

Mick laid his hand on Beth's swollen stomach and felt a gentle kick from within, "That just made my day."

"I'm glad," she said.

Mick turned to leave before he said, "Go back to sleep." He closed the freezer as the expectant mother was all too happy to comply.


	21. Chapter 21: The Shower

"Josef did a great job planning the shower didn't he babe?" asked Beth at her shower.

"Of course I did I always do," said Josef, "You're wedding was great wasn't it?"

"Not really," said Mick, "You didn't control the ex."

"I had nothing to do with that!" said Josef taking a sip of blood, "And you know it!"

"Relax I'm just messing with you," said Mick.

"Well I have no idea how Coraline found out," said Josef.

"That's past," said Beth, "It's time to focus on the future," she said rubbing her now eight month pregnant abdomen.

"Of course," said Josef, "Because I bought little rug rat St John a ton of things.

"We can see that Josef," laughed Mick. He knew deep down his friend was overjoyed about the baby even though his exterior was hard.

"You have to let me know as soon as he or she is here," said Josef placing his hand on Beth's abdomen.

"Who else would we call?" smirked Beth doing the same as Josef.

"I think we're all more than ready," said Mick doing the same as Beth and Josef.

"We can't wait to meet you baby St. John," they said simultaneously.

* * *

**PLEASE review! I want to make sure you guys still like it!**


	22. Chapter 22: Complications

**Okay since the last chapter was so short I tried to make these next two longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was about one in the morning and Mick noticed Beth was very restless. She certainly wasn't getting any sleep and he wasn't getting any either, "Honey are you okay?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly, "I think I'm going into labor and the contractions are really strong. Stronger than I expected."

"How bad is the pain?" asked Mick suddenly awake.

"On a scale of one to ten. About 150," she said through gritted teeth.

_"Oh no. Vampire births must be stronger than human births," _thought Mick, "Honey I think we need to get you to the hospital. Like NOW!"

"No baby, I wanted to stay home for a while. And besides, hospitals are certainly not the best place for vampires," said Beth but then hissed in pain.

"Beth St. John, if you weren't in this much pain I'd let you stay home. But I think there's something going on here!" said Mick.

"Mick, another hour or so please. I'm sure it's just labor pain. I don't have the greatest pain tolerance."

"Fine. But if anything else happens, we're going," relented Mick.

"Thank you," said Beth going into their bathroom. Mick attempted to go back to sleep unsuccessfully. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.

"MICK!" he heard Beth shout from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're right. We need to go to the hospital," she said.

"What why?" he asked coming into the bathroom only to find Beth near a pool of blood.

"I'm bleeding."

* * *

"How you doing baby?" asked Mick as he quickly glanced at his wife breathing deeply and clutching her abdomen in the seat next to him.

"It hurts," she winced.

"More so than before?" asked Mick.

"No the same just constant," she said sucking in a sharp breath.

"Just hold on. We're almost there," said Mick.

"Mick, you were right. Vampire pregnancies don't work. We were so close to having a healthy baby and now look what's happening," Beth said as she started to cry. And it's all my fault…"

"Beth St. John this is NOT your fault," said Mick.

"Mick, it's my body! How can this not be my fault?" she shouted.

"Honey this could be a number of things. Just hold on and keep breathing," instructed Mick.

Beth started to cry even harder and said, "I'm losing him or her aren't I?"

"No Beth!" said Mick not wanting to go down that road until necessary, "Again we'll find out soon."


	23. Chapter 23: Baby St John

When Mick and Beth arrived at the hospital, Mick knew exactly which E.R. specialized in vampires. They both checked in and were immediately taken back.

"Name is Beth St. John, twenty- seven year old immortal female, thirty-seven weeks gestation, active bleeding, complaining of abdominal pain," informed the E.R. doctor to Dr. Thomas.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Beth squeezing Mick's hand.

"We'll find out in just a second. Bring me an ultrasound for a fetal check-up."

"It's okay baby. You're okay," said Mick kissing Beth's temple as her abdomen was exposed and the jelly was squirted onto it.

The doctor observed the fetus for a couple minutes before she said, "Oh my. This doesn't normally happen even in a vampire pregnancy."

"What? What's wrong with the baby?" asked Beth worriedly.

"Dr. Thomas!" shouted Mick, his face the picture of concern.

"Mr. and Mrs. St. John, the baby has chewed through the umbilical cord so there isn't a lifeline for the nutrients and blood it needs," said Dr. Thomas.

"Oh my God will he or she be okay?" asked a now hysterical Beth.

"Well the only way to solve this problem is to terminate the pregnancy. Mrs. St. John, we're going to have to do a C-section."

* * *

Mick and Beth were now in the O.R., no blood or any kind of temptation was there of course. Dr. Thomas swiftly opened Beth's abdomen and started to search for the baby. Beth lied there still not believing what was happening while Mick held her hand and rubbed her head. Suddenly, they both heard crying. Weak crying but crying never the less.

"It's a girl!" announced Dr. Thomas.

"Awe a baby girl," Beth cried looking at Mick with tears in her eyes, "Welcome to the world Brooke Allison St. John!"

Mick looked at his daughter with concern and joy all at once, "Is she okay doctor?"

"We don't know. She's weak right now so it could go either way. We're taking her to the N.I.C.U. to get some blood. Don't worry there's a special part for vampire babies. But right now it's touch and go," Dr. Thomas looked at Beth, "For mother and baby."

"Why me?" asked Beth.

"You've been feeding and drinking blood for two. One less vampire could cause a shock to your system. We'll have to keep you in the vampire unit of Intensive Care for the time being." Mick and Beth nodded.

"What happens if her body has a reaction?" asked Mick.

Dr. Thomas took a deep breath and said, "Death."

* * *

**PLEASE review! XOXO!**


	24. Chapter 24: Please Don't Die

Mick stood there staring at her. His beautiful baby girl sleeping in the incubator. Beth was sleeping in her hospital bed so Mick had snuck out to see how Brooke was doing. He had already called Josef and explained the situation. Josef was on his way to the hospital to see his goddaughter.

"Mr. St. John?" said one of the N.I.C.U. doctors.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Your baby is stabilizing with the blood and nutrients we're giving her. She's going to be just fine."

Mick breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you doctor."

* * *

Josef arrived at the N.I.C.U. a couple minutes later, "Hey Mick," he said.

"Hey Josef," Mick answered.

"How's rugrat St. John doing?" Josef asked in concern.

"She's going to be okay," said Mick smiling at Brooke and stroking her chest gently.

"And how's Blondie doing?" asked Josef.

"She's being monitored carefully in the I.C.U, but I think she'll pull through. But they don't know yet for sure."

Josef sauntered over to the incubator and gazed at Brooke, "Well aren't you a cutie pie," he said to her.

Mick smiled and walked next to him, "Hey Brooke, meet Uncle Josef. Josef, meet Brooke Allison St. John."

"Am I allowed to hold her?" asked Josef curiously. Mick nodded and placed Brooke in Josef's arms.

* * *

Shortly after Josef left, Mick went back to check on Beth in her room in the I.C.U. She was still sleeping lightly but stirred when he closed the door, "Hey baby," he said stroking her cheek.

"Hi sweetheart," she smiled.

"How you feeling?" asked Mick.

"Better," Beth responded, "How's our baby girl?"

"The doctor said she's going to be just fine," answered Mick happily.

"Oh thank God," said Beth, "I was so worried about her."

"Same here," said Mick, "But she's going to be okay," he said wiping the tears from his wife's cheeks.

"So have you seen her?"

"Yeah. And Josef stopped by to see her," said Mick.

"Oh really. How was it?" she chuckled.

"Typical Josef. Hard on the outside, softie on the inside," laughed Mick.

"Can we…" But before Beth could finish the sentence, her head fell back against the pillow as monitors started to beep loudly.

"Beth. BETH!" shouted Mick shaking her but she didn't respond. Mick ran out into the hallway, "NURSE I NEED HELP!" A team of doctors and nurses ran in and started working on Beth.

"She's crashing!" shouted Dr. Thomas, "Start CPR! Mr. St. John, we'll need you to step outside please."

Mick stepped into the hallway and looked back into the room where everyone was scrambling for Beth's sake. He started to cry hard and said, "I love you Beth St. John, please don't leave me. Please don't die."

* * *

**Oh no! Not Beth! PLEASE let me know your thoughts on what's going to happen next! Thanks for the continued support! **


	25. Chapter 25: It's Touch and Go

**Okay I promise we're getting closer to the end of the story. I originally intended it to end already but then I decided to take a different direction because my original one was really boring in my opinion. So PLEASE to continue to review. They always make my day better. Hope you enjoy. And I promise only a few more chapters. **

* * *

Dr. Thomas found Mick sitting outside the I.C.U., "Mr. St. John?" she said to get his attention.

Mick looked up when he heard his name, "Doctor. How is she?"

"We performed CPR and put her on a blood drip. We'll slowly lessen the amount we give her as she stabilizes. But I'm not going to lie. She's not out of the woods yet."

"Can I see her?" asked Mick.

Dr. Thomas took a deep breath and said, "Yes but there's one more thing I need to tell you. Your wife is in a coma at this point."

Mick stood there shocked, "Will she wake up?"

Dr. Thomas touched Mick's shoulder and said, "We're doing everything we can to save your wife. I promise."

* * *

Mick walked back into Beth's room in the I.C.U. to find her breathing steadily. He stood there just listening to her steady "heartbeat."; somehow it was comforting. He sat down and took Beth's hand, "Beth it's me Mick. I know you can hear me so don't act like you can't. I just want to let you know I love you. And Brooke is going to be okay. But she needs her Mommy. Beth, you can't die. And I know you'll pull through. Everything will be okay." With that, Mick kissed Beth's forehead and he finally let the tears escape that had been building up in his eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Josef stopped by the hospital to everyone, "Hey buddy."

"Hey," responded Mick.

"How's she doing?" asked Josef nodding towards Beth.

"It's touch and go," said Mick stroking Beth's cheek and ruffling her hair.

"And Brooke?"

"She gets to go home in the next couple of days," said Mick as he looked at Beth, "I guess I'll be taking her home."

"Mick she's going to be okay. Beth's too stubborn and bull headed to die," smiled Josef remembering when he first met Beth.

"I know she'll get through this. We'll all get through this."


	26. Chapter 26: Mommy's Here

**Okay right off the bat, I'm putting a disclaimer in here. The end of this chapter is similar to a scene with Frank, Denise, and Molly Sherwood in Army Wives. So even though it's in here, I got the idea for the end of this chapter there. **

* * *

Two days later…

"So do you have any idea on how to do this?" asked Mick.

"Well to be honest with you, in 400 years I've done a lot of things, but assembling a car seat isn't one of them," laughed Josef.

"Well there's a first for everything," said Mick, "Now try."

"So I'm assuming you'll be a single Dad for the time being," said Josef shifting through the parts.

"Yeah. But you'll be helping too," smirked Mick.

"Whoa whoa! I never agreed to that!" shouted Josef.

"Yeah you did when you agreed to be the godfather."

"When does the little munchkin get to come home?" asked Josef.

"As soon as we finish this car seat so we can get to the hospital," answered Mick.

"And Beth?" whispered Josef.

"She still hasn't woken up yet," said Mick with tears welling up.

"You ready to go?" Mick nodded.

* * *

"Dr. Thomas," said Mick entering the N.I.C.U., "Is she ready to go home?"

"More than ready Mr. St. John. I'm assuming you have a crib freezer?" she asked. Mick nodded in affirmation, "And a car seat?"

"It's all ready to go," said Mick as he cradled Brooke and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"And as for food, she'll need at least four bottles of blood a day: morning, noon, evening, and night. I would start her off on type O. Most babies can handle that," Dr. Thomas instructed.

"Yeah, Beth can only handle O too," said Mick sadly gazing at Brooke. She looked so much like Beth with her light blond hair and blue eyes. All she had from Mick was his smile, "Doctor one more thing. Am I allowed to say goodbye to Beth with Brooke?"

"Of course Mr. St. John?"

* * *

Mick peaked into Beth's room still cuddling Brooke, "Hey baby girl. You ready to say goodbye to Mommy?" he asked as he opened the door. All of Beth's vital monitors were beeping softly and thankfully stable.

"Say goodbye to Mommy Brooke," said Mick, "Don't worry she's just sleeping." Suddenly Brooke started to cry. Mick was hoping it was just the fact that she was tired, "It's okay baby," he comforted looking into her watery eyes.

"Mick," he heard someone whisper softly. It obviously couldn't be Brooke and no one else was around. It could only be…

"Beth," Mick smiled securing his hold on Brooke and reaching for Beth's hand, "You're okay!"

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Mick held back his tears and kissed her hand before saying, "We almost lost you."

"Oh Mick I could never leave you," she said. Brooke started to fuss again at that moment. Beth turned her head slightly and started stroking Brooke's hair. She smiled at her and said, "Don't worry baby girl. Mommy's here."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY BETTER! AND ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE END! FOUR TO FIVE MORE CHAPTERS DEPENDING ON HOW I WRITE IT! ENJOY! **


	27. Chapter 27: Brooke Comes Home

**Okay I am REALLY SORRY for not updating in a while. I had play rehearsals and performances galore as well as school. So now hopefully I can finish this story soon. So as always please read and review. And again sorry for the SUPER long wait.**

* * *

"Hey Brooke, welcome to your home," said Mick as he opened the door and carried Brooke inside. Josef carried her stuff behind Mick.

"So do you think you're okay for tonight? With it just being you and all?" asked Josef.

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Mick cradling Brooke in his arms, "And I think Beth is out of the woods now, so she'll be home soon."

"Good. Because I have no experience with infants," said Josef.

"Like I do," said Mick sarcastically.

* * *

Crying came from over the baby monitor again. For the fourth time that night.

"_Maybe I should have had Josef stay," _thought Mick, "_I can't take this much longer." _Of course, Brooke did not have this belief. "Daddy's coming!" he shouted. God, he hated these midnight feedings. You would think he'd love it as a vampire. Even though it was annoying, whenever Mick saw his baby girl, everything faded.

Now that Mick took a good look at Brooke, he could see the similarities between him and her. Yes, she had blond hair and blue eyes like Beth. But her eyes were a darker blue. Her smile and nose were exactly like his. Actually, she was a perfect mix of him and Beth. He continued to feed her the bottled blood and then just cuddled with her. And Daddy fell asleep with his daughter in his arms.

* * *

The next day, Mick went to the hospital while Josef watched Brooke. Beth was in her own room at this point. He knocked on the door lightly and entered.

"Hey," she smiled.

"How's my sleeping beauty?" asked Mick kissing her forehead.

"Honey, I look awful," she said, "And where's Brooke?"

"With Josef," Mick said quickly before his head was on a plate.

"Oh Lord, we're in trouble," laughed Beth.

"She was napping so hopefully we're safe," laughed Mick, "But that's what godparents are for."

"Mr. and Mrs. St. John?" asked Dr. Thomas entering the room.

"Yes doctor?" asked Mick worriedly.

"Your wife is stable. Beth you can go home tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28: The St John Family

**Final Chapter! Please feel free to review the story as whole! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks! XOXO! **

* * *

"You ready to go home?" asked Mick gathering Beth's belongings.

"I've been in the hospital for three weeks. Of course I'm ready!" said Beth.

"Well Dr. Thomas signed your release forms so we can leave at any time," said Mick.

"I'm sure Josef has something planned," laughed Beth, "You ready?" Mick nodded and they both left.

St. John House…

Mick and Beth soon arrived at their house. As usual, Josef was there with Brooke. A giant "Welcome Home Beth" sign adorned the living room. Beth walked in to find Josef holding a tiny baby, her baby, in a pink blanket.

"Say welcome home Mommy," Josef said to Brooke who was of course clueless.

Beth pulled back the blanket to find a chubby cheeked baby among it. Now that she got a close look at her daughter, she could see the similarities between her and Mick and Brooke. She stroked Brooke's cheek lovingly, "Hey baby girl. Mommy's home."

"Is it safe for Blondie to hold her?" asked Josef. Mick and Beth both nodded. Josef carefully passed Brooke off to Beth and then took a step back. Beth couldn't believe it. She was actually holding her daughter for the first time in a month. She started to cry tears of joy as she gazed at the little vampire her and Mick had miraculously created together.

"Hey there Brooke. I can't believe I'm holding you for the first time," said Beth happily. Mick sauntered over to the couch and sat down next to Beth.

"Told you Mommy was going to be okay," said Mick placing his hand on Beth's shoulder.

"I'll see you all later," said Josef as he left but still looked back at the family.

"Should we put her down for bed?" asked Beth looking up at Mick.

"I think that would be a good idea," confirmed Mick as he followed Beth and Brooke to the nursery. Beth put Brooke in her crib and then stood back while Mick wrapped his arm around Beth's waist as the couple watched their daughter sleep peacefully.

"They are such angels when they sleep aren't they?" asked Beth looking up at Mick.

"Just wait until she's older," laughed Mick, "She's still a vampire."

"I love you Brooke," said Beth, "And I love you Mick."

Mick smiled and leaned down to kiss Beth. They both let their lips linger for a few moments before Mick pulled back and said, "I love you too Beth. And I love you too Brooke. Welcome to the St. John family."

The End!


End file.
